Orígenes de una persona oscura
by dark soul T
Summary: Un extraño persigue a Frida en la noche. Ella Solo piensa que es para hacerle daño pero se llevara una sorpresa y descubrira algo que jamas penso.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno he dicho que estaba trabajando en in fic secreto y como quiero saber que opinan decidí publicar un adelanto ya que este fic participara en un concurso en mi escuela.**

**Ya basta de palabras pero antes recuerden lo más importante:**

**El tigre no me pertenece ****Le pertenece a Jorge R Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua**

**Orígenes de una persona oscura**

**Capitulo 1: la primera noche**

Frida corre por su vida en las oscuras calles de la ciudad milagro, en ellas no había nadie, como si todos se estuvieran escondiendo de alguien.  
Ya estaba cansada así que decidió esconderse en un callejón cercano, grave error.

Una silueta se le acerca a la entrada del callejón buscándola…

-¿Donde estas Frida Suarez?- Dijo con una voz sombría y maligna que lleno de terror el corazón de Frida.

La joven peliazul no sabia que hacer, estaba atrapada, sin salida y esperando una muerte segura pero el miedo se fue al ver un brillo verde en las cercanías

-¡Manny!-

El joven rivera al ver que su más grande amor estaba en peligro decidió atacar fríamente y le encajo con todas sus fuerzas un golpe en el rostro de ese villano

El golpe fue certero y mortal, o eso creyó Manny, el golpe apenas movió al villano quien miro con odio a su atacante y lo golpeo brutalmente en el estomago

-Eres un tonto rivera, te deje vivir antes pero esta vez no seré tan amable con tigo-

Manny estaba muy herido, nunca nadie lo hirió tanto y mucho menos con un solo golpe.

El estaba casi petrificado por el miedo que sentía hacia ese sujeto parecía que estaba en presencia de un demonio, no de un humano.

Decidió hacer lo que un rivera jamás haría, escapar de una pelea, así que tomo a Frida de la mano y lanzo una de sus garras a un edificio cercano para escapar del alcance de su enemigo

**Minutos después…**

-Al fin a salvo- Dijo Manny mientras soltaba a Frida con cuidado

-Ya lo creo Manny-

-Vez, ese sujeto no es rival para el tigre y si lo vuelvo a ver yo…-

-¿Que harás Rivera?-

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron mucho, lentamente giraron su cabeza para ver el lugar donde provenía la voz pero no había nadie allí.

Ambos se calmaron pensando que era solo su imaginación.

-Atrás de ustedes- se escucho con un tono maligno

Al escuchar eso, Frida no soporto mas el miedo y se desmayo pero Manny voltio y vio que en frente de el había alguien

-¡No lo soporto mas!- el miedo que sentía era demasiado incluso para el solo. Comenzó a correr hacia el borde del edificio y salto a otro cercano. Pronto El tigre se perdió de vista en la noche.

El villano volteo a ver a Frida y vio que se había despeinado un poco, se arrodillo junto a ella y delicadamente la peino, con cuidado para no despertarla

-A ti no te puedo hacer daño Frida, lamento que lo que sientas hacia mi es miedo y no lo que yo siento hacia ti diosa de pelo azul-

La tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo a un lugar seguro

**Mientras tanto**

Manny seguía huyendo de aquel villano temiendo que lo siguiera pero ya estaba cansado, apenas podía seguir así. Decidió volver a su casa pero recordó a su amiga

-¿Pero que he hecho? Abandone a mi mejor amiga, debo…- Pero se detuvo, recordó ese miedo que jamás había sentido antes.

-Lo siento Frida, no puedo ayudarte-

**Al día siguiente**

Frida se encontraba en su habitación, o parecía que era su habitación. Pensó que lo que ocurrió la noche pasada fue solo una pesadilla, así que decidió levantarse para ir a desayunar. Vio algo extraño en la puerta, era una nota

"Frida, el desayuno esta sobre una bandeja al lado de tu cama, espero que lo disfrutes"

Después de leer eso vio que la nota tenía razón, al lado de su cama había una docena de churros con una taza de chocolate

Rápidamente tomo un churro y empezó a comer mientras la puerta de su habitación se habría

-Wow, estos son los mejores churros que comí en mi vida-

-Gracias, yo los hice-

Al escuchar esa voz con falta de fuerza, sombría y maligna La joven peliazul se lleno de terror y reconoció aquella voz.

-No temas Frida, no voy a hacerte daño-

-¿Como se que dices la verdad?-

-Si mintiera, ya te habría hecho daño a ti anoche-

-Creo que tienes razón- la peliazul ya no sentía miedo, al contrario, sentía seguridad de estar con el, así que lo vio a los ojos pero el miro hacia un lado para evitar que los viera

-¿Por qué no me dejas ver tus ojos?-

-…- solo silencio fue su respuesta

-Anda, déjame verlos- Frida ahora estaba interesada en aquel supuesto villano

-De acuerdo- levanto la mirada y vio directamente a los ojos a Frida

Por su parte Frida hizo lo mismo pero solo vio ojos totalmente blancos

-Es interesante- Frida ahora estaba sorprendida e interesada por saber mas de el y a la vez, el se sintió muy cómodo con la reacción de Frida

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es…-

**¿Cuál será su nombre? ¿Por qué es amable con Frida? ¿Qué pasara con Manny? ¿Cuáles serán sus verdaderas intenciones?**

**Como soy malo les dejo esas preguntas pero desde ya les digo algo, El villano no…**

**Casi abro la boca y arruino el suspenso bueno espero les aya gustado**

**Posdata: Voy a tratar de subir capítulos de las dos historias para que disfruten de ambas pero al hacer eso me voy a tardar más tiempo en subir nuevos capítulos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El segundo capitulo de mi fic**

Es que no me resistí y apenas subí el primer capitulo empecé a armar el segundo y el tercer capitulo.

Por suerte en esta historia no tengo un bloqueo ajaj.

**Orígenes de una persona oscura**

**Capitulo 2: Nueva amistad**

-Mi nombre es…-

-Espera, mi familia debe estar muy preocupada por mi, no tienen noticias mías desde anoche- interrumpió Frida

-Ya veo, ¿Quieres ir a tu casa?-

-Eso me encantaría-

-Bueno andando-

Tomo de la mano a Frida y la cubrió totalmente en las sombras

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Gritaba asustada

-Solo nos dirigimos a tu casa Frida-

Ella no savia que creer, el tono de voz era maligno pero sabia que era su forma de hablar, pero antes de que se de cuenta ya estaban muy cerca de su casa en un callejón oscuro.

-Eso fue extraño-

-Después de viajar tanto tiempo así te vas acostumbrando, ya estamos cerca de tu casa, ¿me dejas acompañarte hasta la puerta de tu casa?-

-Claro y gracias por cuidarme la noche anterior-

-De nada-

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Frida que solo estaba a una cuadra de distancia de donde estaban.

Al llegar Frida toco el timbre de la puerta y rápidamente Emiliano junto a su esposa abrieron y abrasaron a Frida con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mija nos tenías muy preocupados, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- dijo Carmela

-¡Todo es tu culpa Rivera te voy a…!- Emiliano se sorprendió a no ver a Manny, en su lugar había…

**Bueno espero que les guste el extraño personaje**

Un joven de entre 14 y 16 años con pelo largo que tenía una botas negras, un Jean negro, un saco negro y una remera que tenia la imagen de un angel muerto rodeado de rosas muertas y en el centro del dibujo parecía que había un demonio, también tenia puesto unos guantes negros con algunas espinas de metal y unas pulseras como las de Frida pero lo que mas se destacaba era sus ojos totalmente blancos

-¡Fuera de aquí, maldito demonio!-

-¿Cómo puedes decirle eso papá? El fue quien me dio un lugar donde pasar la noche y me trajo hasta aquí- Decía mientras se alejaba de sus padres y se colocaba a un lado del chico

-Mija, el no me da nada de confianza, solo míralo-

-Lo estoy mirando papá y veo a un gran amigo-

-Gracias Frida-

Al escuchar el tono de voz maligno del joven Emiliano saco su arma y disparo contra el pero Frida al ver eso se interpuso en el camino y la bala impacto en el brazo

-¡Frida! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¡Porque no voy a dejar que tu matas a un amigo mió!-

-Frida creo que puedo ayudarte- Dijo el joven

-Escucha, si te acerques un paso más a mi hija demonio juro que te mato-

-No tu escúchame, si vuelves a dañar a Frida yo juro que te daré la muerte mas despiadada y sangrienta que tu ni siquiera podrías imaginar-

Emiliano sintió un terror al ver al joven tan molesto, solo se aparto y no dijo una palabra más.

-Déjame ver Frida- mientras tomaba con cuidado el brazo de la peliazul

-¡Ay! Ten cuidado, duele mucho-

El solo coloco su mano sobre la herida y en un segundo había desaparecido, no habia ni un rastro de sangre

-Ya esta, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me siento mejor que…- Frida se detuvo al ver que una mancha roja se formaba en el brazo del joven en el mismo lugar donde ella estaba herida.

El vio la preocupación de Frida y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, puedo soportar el dolor, no es nada-

Al escuchar esto Frida se tranquilizo y en forma de agradecimiento lo abrazo pero se separo rápidamente

-Gracias Frida pero me temo que es hora de que me valla-

El comenzó a alejarse del lugar y cuando ya estaba bastante lejos recordó algo importante

-¡EY! ¡No me dijiste tu nombre!-

-¡No te preocupes la próxima vez que nos encontremos te lo diré!-

Apenas se puedo oír lo último que dijo pero Frida estaba contenta, había hecho un nuevo amigo pero su alegría se vio opacada porque era hora de la escuela.

**Bueno para los próximos días voy a subir el tercer capitulo y bueno los dejo con las ganas otra vez xD**

**Todavía no van a saber el nombre**

**Tendrán que seguir esperando jajaja**

**Nos vemos/leemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**El tercer capitulo de mi fic,**

**Espero les guste, tuve bastante inspiración al hacerlo y todavía falta la mejor parte de la historia**

**El tigre no me pertenece Le pertenece a Jorge R Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua**

**Orígenes de una persona oscura**

**Capitulo 3: Extraña decisión**

-Pero mamá no quiero ir a la escuela, recién llego a casa-

-Lo siento Frida pero vas a ir igual-

Frida no respondió, solo entro, tomo su mochila y salio hacia la casa del macho para encontrarse con Manny e ir a esa prisión para niños

Durante todo el camino se seguía preguntando cual podría ser el nombre de aquel joven que la ayudo pero fue interrumpida cuando se choco con alguien

-Oye fíjate por donde… ¡Frida!-

Era Manny, al parecer estaba preocupado por su "amiga"

-¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo lograste escapar de aquel villano?-

-No lo ise-

-¡QUE!- rápidamente se transformo en El tigre preparándose para lo que fuera

-Manny ya cálmate, lo que quise decir es que no escape porque no hubo necesidad de hacerlo-

-¿De que hablas?-

-El me cuido toda la noche, me dio algo de comer y me llevo a mi casa-

-¿Pero como confías en el? Ya te obviaste lo que paso antes-

**Flash back**

Manny junto a su papá y Frida dirigiéndose al Banco e la ciudad milagro, al parecer se estaba cometiendo un robo

Al llegar vieron a un joven de negro que tenia algunas heridas y a su lado había unas bolsas de dinero

-Villano, deja eso ahora- mientras se dirigía a golpearlo con sus botas de bronce

-Espera, cometen un error-

-¿Cuál? ¿Detener a un villano es un error?-

-Pero yo no soy un villano- mientras esquivaba con facilidad a White pantera

-Basta de decir mentiras, todos los villanos son iguales-

-¿Quieres decir que tu también mientes tigre?

-No… yo solo… acabemos con el antes papá-

Ambos rivera se dirigieron contra el y los dos juntos le dieron unos fuertes golpes que lo derribaron

-Ya basta, no quería hacerles daño pero no tengo opción-

De el, una fuerza oscura comenzó a aparecer en toda la zona cerca del banco, los Rivera y Frida vieron atónitos como esa oscuridad cubría la habitación, no podían ver nada y solo intentaron salir el lugar pero algo los comenzó a atacar

-¡Mijo ayuda!-

No savia que hacer, lo necesitaban pero ni siquiera savia donde estaba

-Llego tu turno Tigre-

Al escuchar eso su corazón de lleno de temor

-¡Frida sal de aquí ahora!-

La joven peliazul solo tuvo que dar unos pasos y salir por la puerta pero Manny tubo que hacer su propia salida rompiendo una de las paredes

El la perdió de vista pero luego de un tiempo la vio acorralada por ese villano en un callejón

**Fin el flash back**

-¡Ese chico es un demonio!-

Frida al escuchar eso le dio un golpe a Manny

-¿Como puedes decir eso de mi nuevo amigo? Ni siquiera lo conoces-

-Frida… disculpa es solo que…-

-¿Que cosa? ¿Le tienes miedo?-

-¿Me estas diciendo cobarde?-

-¡Si lo estoy haciendo!, ¡si fueras valiente no hubieras escapado de el como lo hiciste anoche!

-¡Nadie me llama cobarde!- Manny tomo a Frida el cuello y la empujo contra la pared

-Si el es tu nuevo amigo de seguro vendría a salvarte-

-Manny… ¿Qué haces?... no… puedo… respirar-

-Ese es el precio de decirme cobarde-

-Aaaa…yuuu…daaaa-

Entonces alguien tomo el brazo a Manny e izo que soltara a Frida

-Yo que tu no le volvería a hacer eso-

Era otra vez el joven misterioso y la estaba defendiendo

Al verlo Frida solo sonrió ya que justo a tiempo para salvarla

-Manny mas te vale que no le vuelvas a hacer daño a Frida o sino…-

-¿Sino que?-

-Esto- lo tomo por el cuello al igual que el lo había hecho con Frida

-¡Te mato! ¡¿Te quedo claro rivera!-

-…-

-Veo que no-

-Ya suéltalo, no ves que no puede respirar- dijo Frida mientras tomaba del brazo y trataba de tranquilizarlo

-De acuerdo- después de decir esto solo desapareció igual de rápido que como apareció

-¿Estas bien Manny?- trataba de ayudar a levantar a su amigo

-¡Suéltame!-

-¿Manny? ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Que mi mejor amiga me traiciono, eso me pasa. Si realmente fueras mi mejor amiga me hubieras defendido-

-¿Y que crees que hice? Le dije que te suelte-

-A si cuanto hiciste por defenderme- respondió con sarcasmo

-Así que elige Frida, ¿Tu mejor amigo de toda la vida o aquel tonto dark?

-Elijo a ese tonto Dark-

-¿¡QUE!- O.O

**Jajaja ise que se peleen los mejores amigos**

**Si que soy malo, les arruine su amistad de toda la vida jajaja**

**Pero no ise nada sangriento, esta vez jejeje**

**La próxima será**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, tanto tiempo**

**Me tiene podrido la escuela**

**Por fin tengo otro poco de tiempo libre**

**Desde ya gracias: ****pekerarita****, ****Ghost Steve****, ****sombra013**** y ****MeryAlex**

**Por los ****Reviews**

**Y recuerden, ****El tigre no me pertenece Le pertenece a Jorge R Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua**

**Orígenes de una persona oscura**

**Capitulo 4: Un viejo enemigo**

-¡Frida! ¿Por qué lo elijes a el?-

-Porque para el soy lo mas importante-

-y crees que tu no lo eres para mi- mientras tomaba su mano

-No creas que me engañaras con ese truco barato Manny-

-Pero Frida… yo… Te amo-

-al parecer no lo suficiente-

El moreno se estaba preocupando por su amiga, nunca la había visto así, sentía un dolor en su pecho.

-Sabes que Manny, hasta que no aceptes a ese "tonto dark" como tu le dices, ¡no me vuelvas a hablar!-

Al pobre Manny se le rompió el corazón, una vez tubo que separarse de Frida pero ahora era diferente, esta vez, puede que su amistad se pierda

Ambos chicos no se volvieron a hablar en todo el día, al terminar la escuela cada uno se dirigió solo a su casa pero antes de eso Frida vio la cara llena de tristeza de su amigo, pensaba si había hecho lo correcto al reaccionar así, estaba desconcertada.

**Tiempo después…**

Frida se encontraba llorando desconsolada en su cuarto, comprendió que había herido a su amigo de la peor forma conocida. Entonces alguien entro a su habitación…

-¿Quién es?-

-¿No reconoces?-

-ahh eres tu- Era obvio que por su voz era el joven Dark pero algo pasaba en el, no le inspiraba seguridad a Frida

-Si Frida, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-No es nada…-

-Si lo es, no me mientas a mi, se claramente lo que te pasa, te peleaste con Manny-

-Si es eso… creo que lo lastime de una manera horrible-

-¿Porque no hablas con el? Ve a aclarar lo que paso-

-Quiero hablar con el pero… no estoy segura si me perdonara-

-Lo hará, créeme-

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la peliazul

-Solo hay un pequeño problema Frida…-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo no soy tu amigo- mientras una silueta muy parecida a su amigo salía de la oscuridad, era muy parecido al joven Dark pero con la diferencia que su ropa tenia manchas rojas y sus ojos eran rojo sangre.

-¿Qui…en…eres?-

-Yo soy el hermano de tu amigo Dark **(ese es el nombre del personaje misterioso ****no soy bueno en los nombres)**

-¿Qué…quieres…de mí?-

-De ti nada, pero de mi hermano, quiero verlo muerto y tu serás la perfecta carnada para que caiga en mi trampa-

En un instante la peliazul y su captor habían desaparecido del lugar, justo en ese momento dos personas llegan a la casa de Frida, el joven Dark y El tigre

Ninguno se dio cuenta del otro, Manny solo quería hablar con Frida para ver como estaba y Dark solo fue a visitarla para asegurarse de que este bien ya que tenia un mal presentimiento

Ambos chicos entraron a la habitación de Frida y notaron que en una pared estaba escrito en sangre

"_Hola hermano, tanto tiempo jeje, es hora de ajustar cuentas con tigo y ponerle fin a tu bondad que me da mala reputación en el infierno"_

"_Posdata: si te preguntas de quien es la sangre, tu ya lo sabes"_

Manny se horrorizo al leer esto ultimo, su amiga corría peligro y todo por culpa de su nuevo amigo…

-Rivera-

-¿Que quieres?-

-A ambos nos importa Frida y solo la rescataremos si trabajamos en equipo-

-¿Por qué te ayudaría?-

-Porque si no lo haces nuestra amiga de seguro morirá-

-Tienes razón, Frida es más importante que nuestras peleas-

-Sígueme, es hora de volver-

-¿A donde?-

-A mi casa…-

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**Me sigo guardando la violencia para más adelante**

**Y con respecto a la otra historia mía, tengo un bloqueo, estoy tratando de ver como hago sufrir a Manny y Frida**

**Nos vemos/leemos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente**

**Estoy probando publicar de otra forma**

**Se me rompio la pc :(**

**Bueno, ahora les dejo otro episodio de mi fic**

**Espero les guste...**

**Origenes de una persona oscura: **

**Capitulo 5: dark vs D**

-Manny, tenemos que ir a rescatar a Frida-

-¿Lo se pero porque tenemos que ir a tu casa?-

-Manny, mi casa es el infierno, yo soy un demonio-

-Pero no pareces uno, ¿Porque dices eso? Y ¿Si fueras un demonio, no serias malo?-

-Veras Manny, yo naci en el infierno, pero herede de mi madre, un lado humano-

Manny no sabia que decir, nunca hfbia notado esa bondad de Dark, lo habia jusgado mal.

-Dark, ¿a donde tenemos que ir?-

-Te vere a la media noche en las afueras de la ciudad milagro, antes debo buscar algo...-

Luego de decir eso ambos se fueron por caminos separados, Manny se dirigio a su casa para no preocupar a su famila mientras que Dark fue a ver a un viejo amigo que se encontraba en uno de los edificios de la ciudad milagro...

Dark fue subiendo las escales, podia tomar el ascensor pero necesitaba pensar un tiempo.

Al llegar al piso, solo se dirigio a la habitacion de su amigo, el cuel estaba esperandolo...

-Hola viejo amigo-

-Hola Dark, se a lo que bienes, ¿quieres tu espada verdad?-

-Si, la necesito-

-Aqui la tienes, esta tal como la dejaste- dijo aquel sujeto mientras colocaba sobre una mesa un gran paquete que al abrirlo, revelo a un espada con las iniciales DS

Dark solo la tomo y la coloco en su espalda

-Adios Dark- sonrio y despues una flecha azul se le clababa en el pecho

Volteo y vio a su viejo compañero de entrenamiento, nadie sabia su nombre asi que todos lo llamaban D por la forma de su arco.

Dark lo siguio hasta el final del pasillo, D habia entrado en una habitacion. Abrio la puerta pero la cerro rapidamente, una lluvia de flechas se dirigia hacia el...

Estaba O.O sabia que D era igual de fuerte que el. Entonces una explosion derribo la puerta alejandolo un poco.

Entonces D le lanza otra flecha que Dark esquiba facilmente pero al impactar en la pared esta deja un gran agujero

D decide cambiar a un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, lanza una flecha, la cual es bloqueda por Dark y el intenta golpearlo con su espada pero D bloquea el ataque con ayuda de su arco.

Luego Dark lanza una seguidilla de golpes con su espada pero ninguno con exito, al esquibarlo D salta por el agujero de la pared.

Dark se acerca al borde para ver donde esta su enemigo pero no ve a nadie, pega media vuelta y da un par de pasos y ve algo en el suelo, era una tarjeta con la informacion de sus poderes.

Entonces una explosion que vino del suelo hace que se ponga en guardia y listo para el combate de nuevo

Una fecha explosiva biene de la nube de humo la cual casi golpea a Dark.

-¡Rayos!-

Entonces D aprobecha y le da dos golpes en el rostro

Ya algo molesto Dark ataca con su espada y D comienza a lanzar flechas y golpes con su arco, todos los golpes son bloqueados por los dos.

Dark decide atacar de frente usando su velocidad y fuerza, el golpe es bloqueado pero D es empujado hacia el agujeto asi que decide actuar rapido y de un movimiento la espada junto al arco son clavadas en el edificio de enfrente.

Ambos ven ese suceso y deciden pelear solo con sus puños

-¿listo?-

D solo hace una señal con la cabeza indicando que lo esta.

Luego de unos golpes Dark comienza a correr hacia el agujero de la pares, y D lo sigue.

Amobos son rapidos y saltan con todas sus fuerzas para llegar al otro edificio.

Dark logra sujetarse bien pero D se resbala un poco.

Ambos comienzan a escalar para recuperar sus armas, Dark llega primero e intenta sacar su espada.

D se acercaba rapido y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a agarrar su arco, Dark logra sacar su espada pero ahora estaba callendo hacia el vacio. Por suerte su espada tiene una habilidad que le permite tomar un fuerte impulso hacia arriba.

D salta, toma su arco y lanza una ultima flecha la cual por milagro dar bloquea.

D se rinde, suelta su arco y espera la hora que se estrelle contra el suelo.

Dark ve desde arriba como cae, era un gran guerrero y no merecia esa muerte.

Y observa como D queda destruido por la fuerza del impacto, es lugar que lleno de sangre, una imagen grotesca incluso para Dark

Solo toma su espada y deja un mensaje en el suelo grabado con ayuda de su espada.

Se aleja del lugar para encontrarse con Manny, ahora sabia que los siervos de su hermano estaban tras de el....

**Y? Que les parecio**

**Ahora fuy mas detallista xD**

**Y si quieren ver la pelea,**

**Hay un video en you tube que hizo un amigo mio.**

**Despues dejo el link**

**Bueno saludos a todos.**

**Nos vemos/leemos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola**

**Antes de el siguiente capitulo les dejo la pelea del capitulo anterior en un vídeo**

**Este es el link**: .com/watch?gl=US&client=mv-nokia&hl=es&v=EB_Z4vEy6Sk

**Bueno espero les guste el video**

**Y recuerden el tigre no me pertenece...y ya saben el resto xD**

**Orígenes de una persona oscura**

**Capitulo 6: de regreso a casa**

Dark se dirigió al punto de encuentro con Manny para poder ir a rescatar a Frida.

Una vez allí solo espero a Manny, necesitaba descansar después del combate con D

**Varias horas después**

-Dark, despierta, ¡Dark!-

Se despertó de un sobresalto, saco su espada y se la puso en el cuello a Manny

-Manny...lamento eso-

-No hay problema- Manny se había llevado un buen susto

-¿Y como iremos a tu casa Dark?-

-Esta espada nos ayudara, solo hay que esperar a la hora adecuada, pero Manny, ¿estas seguro de querer venir?-

-si, lo estoy-

Dark noto la determinación que tenia el joven rivera.

-Entonces es verdad, ¿la amas?-

Manny no pudo evitarlo y se puso un poco colorado

-Si, la amo, Frida lo es todo para mi-

-Manny, te prometo que lograremos rescatarla-

Manny solo sonrió, ahora sabia porque Frida decía que Dark era un gran amigo

-Llego la hora-

Dark tomo su espada y la clavo en el suelo.

Una densa neblina comenzaba a aparecer y cubría tanto a Manny como Dark

-Manny, prepárate-

-¿Porque?-

-Iremos al infierno-

Al escuchar eso, un extraña sensación apareció en el corazón de Manny, era un mezcla de seguridad y terror.

En unos cuantos segundos, el paisaje había cambiado, ahora era un lugar totalmente desolado, los arboles estaban secos y sus raíces sobresalían.

Manny noto cadáveres desmembrados que aun seguían con vida, estaban lamentándose.

-¡Dark! ¿¡Porque siguen vivos?-

-Manny, aquí no puedes morir, por mas que estés muy mal herido, no morirás, sino que sufrirás toda la eternidad-

-¿Y donde esta Frida?-

-Sígueme, yo se donde se encuentra pero mantente cerca mio-

Ambos caminaron por algunos minutos pero alguien se encontraba en su camino...

-oye tu, quítate del medio-

-No...- y le dio un fuerte golpe a Manny

-¡Manny! Que sucede con...- Dark observo impresionado como unos tentáculos comenzaban a salir de la espalda

Ese extraño sujeto dio un golpe al suelo y los tentáculos hicieron los mismo, ahora los tentáculos soportaban su peso

-Bienvenido al infierno mi amigo-

Dark solo se preparo para uno de las batallas mas difíciles que tendría...

**Y que tal, se acerca las peleas, la sangre y el final**

**Espero que sea de su agrado mi historia**

**Bueno nos vemos/leemos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola**

**Ando con mucha inspiracion y mejor la uso antes de que se me valla**

**Aca les dejo el siguiente capitulo **

**Y ya saben que el tigre no me pertenece**

**No es necesario decirlo**

**Origenes de una persona oscura: la bienvenida**

Manny yacia en el suelo inconsiente, y frente a Dark un demonio que estaba dispuesto a matar

Seria una batalla dura y quizas la ultima de Dark

Saca su espada y ataca de frente al demonio el cual hace lo mismo pero tus tentaculos son cortados

Dark cree que la batalla esta ganada pero otros tentaculos salen y atacan a Dark el cual para defenderse los corta

El demonio "guarda" sus tentaculos y decide atacar con los puños, Dark prepara su espada para el golpe final pero falla y quedo al descubierto frente a los tentaculos que lo atrapan y lo revolean como un muñeco de trapo.

Dark logra alcanzar su espada y corta los tentaculos... Entonces ambos atacan de frente y al hacerlo Dark pierde su espada y sin remedio debe defenderse con los puños

Logra darle una patada que derriba al demonio y ve la oportunidad de alcanzar la espada

Pero el de,onio estaba furioso, saco cientos de tentaculos que se dirigen a Dark, por suerte logra alcanzar su espada y se defiende lo mejor que puede.

Corta cada tentaculo que se le hacerca, lamentablemente no vio el que se hacercaba por detras y es tomado del piel.

Sin la posibilidad de moverse es atrapado por los tentaculos, ahora solo le espera sufrir un largo tiempo.

En ese momento una garra corta los tentaculos que atrapan a Dark

-¡Acaba con el Dark!-

Era Manny, lo habia salvado a pesar de sus diferencias

Dark solo muestra una sonrisa y se dirige contra el demonio de frente...

Primero le clava su espada en el pecho, al sacarla, le da otros 3 golpes con la espada

Luego de eso lo toma del brazo y le da una patada en el rostro mientras le clavava de nuevo la espada pero esta vez en el cuello, con su fuerza lo levanta y lo azota contra el suelo.

Aun no conforme le clava 6 veces mas la espada en el pecho, luego clava la espada en el suelo (con el filo hacia arriba) y con toda su fuerza lo arroja sobre la espada, la cual le atraviesa la cabeza...

En los ojos de Dark se vio un destello rojo como si se convirtiera en otro

Manny observo la escena con horror, habia destruido al sujeto

-¿Dark, estas bien?-

Los ojos del joven volvieron a ser blancos

-Si, no te preocupes- n.n

Ambos siguieron su camino para rescatar a Frida

Pero todabia le faltaba un largo camino

**Y que les parecio?**

**Fue muy sanguinario Dark**

**Disculpen por las faltas de ortografia xD**

**No tenia ganas de corregir nada**

**Bueno nos vemos/leemos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola**

**Les dejo otro capitulo de mi historia**

**Espero que le guste la violencia hasta ahora**

**Y se hacerca el final**

**Y recuerden el tigre no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla ya saben el resto**

**Origenes de una persona oscura**

**Capitulo 8: Rain**

-¿Dark que fue eso?- Manny estaba preocupado por la forma en que actuo frente al demonio

-Manny, tu sabras que al igual que todos ellos, yo soy demonio-

-Si pero porque nos ayudas a mi y a Frida-

-Porque a diferencia de todos ellos yo tengo un lado bueno el cual me a traido problemas en este mundo. Incluso mi familia me dio la espalda, intentaron asesinarme en mas de una ocasion, asi que decidi ir al mundo humano-

-¿¡Que! ¿¡Tu familia intento matarte! ¿Pero Porque?-

-Le doy "mala fama" a los demonios, por eso me quieren matar-

-Entiendo pero ¿Sientes algo por Frida?-

-Manny, a ti no te puedo mentir yo...- un rayo impacta a Dark dejandolo en el suelo

Manny ve hacia todas direcciones buscando al culpable y observa a un sujeto alto con una hoz en la espalda y una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

Un escalofrio sube por el cuerpo de Manny, sentia otra vez ese miedo que lo paralisaba

Observava con terror a ese sujeto esperando que dijera algo, esperando que hiciera un movimiento o algo

-Hola...mi nombre es Rain...y no tengo piedad de nadie...- levanta una mano hacia el cielo y un rayo cae al lado del pie de Manny haciendo que empiese a correr del lugar

Manny se detiene, recordo que si se alejaba de Dark quedaria atrapado en ese mundo y nunca mas veria de nuevo a Frida asi que se quedo a pelear para defender a su amigo...

Rayo tomo la hoz de su espalda y se reflejo el rostro de Manny

-Preparete a morir niño-

Rain ataca de frente con la hoz pero manny apenas logra bloquear los ataques

Logra encajarle una patada en el estomago derribando al joven moreno y dejandolo vulnerable ante un ataque mortal pero alguien golpea a Rain haciendo que retrocediera, no era Dark, era otro demonio

La pelea no duro ni unos segundos, de un golpe con su hoz, Rain partio a la mitad al otro

Litros de sangre calleron sobre Manny haciendo que tubiera mas miedo, esperaba el golpe mortal pero en ese momento una voz aparecio en su cabeza...

_-¡Manny! No te rindas, jamas lo hagas-_

Era la voz de Frida, asi que se lleno de valor y se puso de pie y ataco a Rain pero de su hoz una potente descarga electrica lo aleja una gran distancia.

Manny vuelve a ponerse de pie y se dirige a toda velocidad a atacar a su oponente soltando un poderoso rugido...

Rain comienza a atacar como en un principio, con una mano señalando el cielo hace que varios rayos calleran sobre Manny pero ninguno da en el blanco

Rain apenas bloquea el fuerte ataque de el tigre y queda en el suelo

-¿Que habias dicho Rain?-

-Que Frida esta muerta jeje-

Manny se lleno de furia, le clavo una de sus garras en uno de sus hombros y se dirigio a tomar la hoz y le corta la cabeza, un rio de sangre aparece pero Manny permanece firme y sin mostrar temor

Recordo a su amigo Dark, asi que se dirigio a ver como se encontraba

Afortunadamente se estaba despertando

-Manny... Que demonios paso?-

-No te preocupes Dark, ya me encargue de todo-

Dark observo dos demonios en el suelo, uno sin cabeza y el otro partido a la mitad

-¿Manny tu derrotaste a los dos?-

-No, uno de ellos me salvo-

Dark se hacerca a uno de ellos y descubre con terror quien es...

Era un muy viejo amigo con el que habia luchado hace muchos años y fue derrotado por ese niño.

**Flahs back**

-Hola niño-

-Hola, ¿Quieres pelear?-

-De acuerdo, ¿Que es eso?-

-Mi yoyo-

-¿Debes estar bromeando no?-

-No, pues esa espada apesta-

-¡Que!-

Dark ataca y sin mucho problema le encaja unos golpes al niño y le atrabiesa el pecho

-Peleas bien niño pero no eres lo suficientemente bueno como para derrotarme-

-¿Eso crees?-

El niño le da un golpe con el yoyo pero esta vez hace un fuerte explosion la cual arroja a Dark contra una pared mal herido

El niño se acerca y le extiende el brazo en señal de amistad

-Gracias, sabes fue una gran pelea, fuiste el primero en derrotarme, es un placer que mi ultima pelea en este mundo fuera tan buena-

-¿Que? ¿Adonde iras?-

-No puedes pelear por siempre sin motivo, ademas tengo gente que ver, lugares que visitar ¿Entiendes?-

-Entiendo, suerte-

**Fin del flahs back**

Dark se pone a cabar un digna tumba para su amigo, y el unico que pudo derrotarlo pero vio algo en su bolsillo, era una nota

_Dark, Frida se encuentra prisionera de tu hermano_

Dark solo guardo silencio...

**Bueno, espero les guste**

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografia, estoy sin ganas de corregirlas xD**

**Bueno nos vemos/leemos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola**

**Hoy no estoy para agregar comentarios **

**Solo diré que el tigre le pertenece a jorge R. Gutierrez y Sandra Equigua**

**Orígenes de una persona oscura: Duelo de hermanos**

-¿Dark? ¿Que pasa?-

-Ahora se porque secuestraron a Frida...solo quiere pelear-

-¿De que hablas? ¿Quien quiere pelear con tigo?-

-Hablo de ... Jamas diré su nombre-

-¡¿Pero quien es? Responde me-

-Se trata de mi hermano Manny, el que siempre intento matarme. Manny, esto se volvió muy peligroso para ti, cuando encontremos a Frida quiero que te vallas de aquí con ella-

-¿Porque me dices eso ahora?-

-Porque estoy seguro de que moriré si peleo contra el- u.u

Manny solo guardo silencio

Ven Manny... Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, hay que salvar a Frida.

El moreno solo asintió con la cabeza y continuaron su camino...

A pocos minutos de reanudar su camino observaron un pequeño punto azul a lo lejos, Manny se ilusiono y salio corriendo hacia ese pequeño punto, Dark, sin mas remedio tubo que seguirlo.

Efectivamente, ese punto azul era Frida, ninguno lo podía creer, la habían encontrado pero al acercarse notaron que la peliazul estaba cubierta de sangre y se encontraba encadenada a un viejo árbol que estaba cerca de un precipicio.

Manny sin dudarlo un segundo se acerco a ella y con sus garras corto las cadenas que la sujetaban. La peliazul lo abrazo en forma de agradecimiento pero fueron interrumpidos...

-¡Manny tienes que llevarte a Frida de aquí! ¡Ahora!-

-Dark no te preocupes, no vi a nadie en todo el tiempo que estaba encadenada-

-Si, hay que preocuparse, el esta muy cerca, lo se-

Una densa neblina blanca comienza a aparecer, inspiraba terror pero Dark siguió firme

-¡Manny llevatela de aquí! ¡Antes de Ocaso aparezca!-

-Ya es tarde jejeje-

Una fijura apareció de la nada y tomo por el cuello a Dark

-Manny... Frida...vallanse...-

-¡Vamonos Frida!-

-¡No!, hay que ayudar a Dark-

-Frida, prometí que te sacaría de aquí y eso haré- la levanta y se la lleva del lugar, mientras ella trata de liberarse

-Bueno, ya se fueron hermano, ahora puedes luchar sin preocupaciones- lo arroja al vació pero no con suficiente fuerza como para hacer que Dark caiga y saca su espada

Algo molesto por lo que Ocaso le acaba de hacer, saca su espada y ataca de frente.

Primero le intenta dar un golpe con la espada pero es bloqueado fácilmente, luego intenta darle unos puñetazos y unas patadas pero ninguno con éxito

Ocaso responde con una patada para intentar derribarlo pero Dark la esquiba con un salto, Ocaso reacciona rápido y lanza una seguidillas de golpes con su espada que son bloqueados

Dark intenta clavarle la espada en el pecho pero Ocaso se hace hacia un lado, esquiba el golpe e intenta cortar en dos a Dark pero el golpe es bloqueado al poner la espada en su espalda...

Dark salta hacia atrás quedando sobre Ocaso e intenta darle un golpe pero sin éxito, así que intenta otra vez atacar de frente y con un fuerte golpe rompe la guardia de Ocaso, le da una patada, con otro golpe arroja la espada de Ocaso hacia un árbol cercano dejándola clavada en el, al ver esto Dark ataca con su espada y logra encajarle 4 golpes en el pecho pero Ocaso se recupera, toma su espada y le da unos cuantos golpes a Dark provocando que se aleje un poco

Ocaso decide acabar con esto así que da un golpe con todas sus fuerzas pero Dark hace lo mismo y ambos son derribados por la fuerza del impacto pero Ocaso se pone de pie rápidamente y lanza unos rayos oscuros de sus manos que se dirigen a Dark, el cual se dirige hacia Ocaso y le arroja su espada intentado acabar con el pero uno de los rayos la impacta y la deja clavada en el suelo, así que le da un fuerte golpe con su puño el cual lo derriba.

Dark toma su espada otra vez y se dirige hacia Ocaso pero este ataca de frente lo que obliga a Dark a esquibar el golpe letal pero queda vulnerable a los otros ataques de Ocaso, los golpes derriban a Dark y queda en el suelo.

Es obligado a tomar su espada de una extraña forma y defenderse como pueda, y lo logra...pero Ocaso vuelve a ponerse de pie como si nada y le lanza otro rayo negro el cual inmoviliza a Dark por unos segundos dejándolo vulnerable a la seguidilla de golpes de Ocaso

Dark queda muy molesto y un aura negra comienza a aparecer en el, decide acabar con Ocaso y le da todos los golpes que puede hasta llevarlo al borde del precipicio.

Como golpe final Dark le da un golpe con todas sus fuerzas a Ocaso pero es bloqueado, sin embargo la fuerza del impacto fue tan grande que el lugar donde estaba parado Ocaso comenzó a caer hacia el precipicio

Ocaso observa fijo a Dark

-Si eso es lo mejor que tienes, entonces estas muerto- le arroja su espada y Dark la esquiba con facilidad pero detrás de ella estaba Ocaso con un extraño fuego en las manos. Ocaso coloca sus manos en el suelo y una onda expansiva golpea a Dark y lo deja en el suelo.

Ocaso levanta sus manos y con ello 5 demonios aparecen frente al cansado Dark, le esperaba un infierno

**Mientras tanto**

Manny seguía llevándose a Frida del lugar seguro pero la peliazul lo golpea y hace que la suelte

-¡Manny, hay que ayudar a Dark!-

-Pero el dijo que te llevara a un lugar seguro-

-¡Pero nos necesita, ademas yo...-

-¿Que Frida?-

-Creo que me gusta- se sonrojo un poco

-¿¡Que! ¿¡Y aquí me lo vienes a decir?-

-Si, lamento que te enteres así-

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una figura encapuchada

-Necesitaran ayuda para derrotar a Ocaso, tengan esto lo ayudara mucho- le da un yoyo a Frida

-Debes estar bromeando- pero ya no había nadie allí

-Este yoyo no sirve para nada- lo arroja contra un árbol y este explota

-Valla, que interesante, vamos Manny, es hora de ayudar a Dark-

**Espero les guste**

**Bueno, nos vemos/leemos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno les traigo el capitulo final de mi historia**

**Desde ya aviso, 0 inspiración**

**Tenía muchas ideas pero no podía armar algo decente**

**Igual espero les guste**

**Como ya saben, el tigre ****le pertenece a jorge R. Gutierrez y Sandra Equigua**

**Este fic esta dedicado a:**

**XxpekeraritabonitaxX**

**sombra013**

**Ghost Steve**

**XAliinattionX**

**Orígenes de una persona oscura**

**Capitulo 10: **

Dark apenas podía ponerse de pie, estaba muy cansado y sin fuerzas para seguir peleando, sabía que este seria su fin pero no se rendiría sin dar pelea

-¿Qué pasa Dark? ¿Cansado?-

-Si pero no me rendiré jamás, no entiendo porque sigues con esta absurda disputa entre nosotros, nuestra mare nos enseño respeto pero tu no escuchaste-

-No me hables de tonterías, sabes muy bien que yo la odiaba-

-Lo se pero eso no la detuvo para salvarte, a pesar de tu odio hacia ella, dio su vida por ti, no entiendes eso, nosotros somos sus herederos e sus poderes pero también somos herederos de su espíritu y este me dice que debo detenerte a toda costa- Comienza a recuperar parte de su fuerza

-Se que somos herederos de su espíritu y este me dice que necesito ser el mejor, yo necesito mas poder y tu muerte me lo adra-

Los demonios comienzan a acercarse a Dark lentamente

-Hermano, abre los ojos, no ves que estas ciego de poder- se prepara para defenderse

El primer demonio ataca, sus manos eran garras letales que hieren a Dark en su brazo izquierdo, es una herida muy grave, deja expuesto el hueso pero Dark con su poca fuerza le corta el cuello, este solo desaparece en el suelo, no había una gota de sangre

El segundo demonio se acerca sus puños están hechos de piedra, y le encaja un fuerte golpe en el pecho, se escucha un fuerte sonido, eran las costillas de Dark, algunas se habían roto por el golpe, estaba muy mal pero seguía firme así que cuando el demonio se propuso a atacar de nuevo, Dark se movió hacia un lado y de un golpe con su espada le corta los brazos, ya indefenso el demonio solo se alejo del lugar

El tercer demonio se acerco, en sus brazos había 2 largas espadas curvas que llegaban hasta sus hombros, se acerco confiado a Dark pensando que ya no daría pelea pero de un golpe sus piernas fueron cortadas por Dark y ya en el demonio ve como una espada es clavada en su ojo

-Vamos hermano, no debes hacer esto, tu sed de poder no debe alejarte de todo-

-Cállate Dark, tu no sabes lo que es ese vació, solo el poder puede llenarlo-

En ese momento Frida y Manny llegan para ver como Dark esta gravemente herido

-¡Dark!-

-Valla ¿que tenemos aquí? Si es nada menos que la pequeña Frida Suarez-

Frida observa a ese sujeto muy parecido a Dark pero este llena de terror su corazón, siente miedo y una sensación extraña, como si este sujeto, la mataría en cualquier momento

-Veo que no solo sufrirá tu cuerpo Dark jejejeje sino que también tu corazón-

Ocaso se acerca a Frida con la clara intención de matarla pero Manny se pone en frente de el listo para recibir cualquier golpe por Frida

-No te acerques a mi amiga o….ahg-

-No te metas niño, yo no tengo nada en tu contra pero si ayudas a Dark eres mi enemigo- Arroja a Manny a los pies de Frida pero este se pone de pie y se coloca en frente de la peliazul para defenderla con su vida

-Entonces será así, ambos morirán- se prepara para dar un golpe letal con su espada

Ambos cierran los ojos esperando que ese golpe llegara pero cuando Manny abre los ojos observa una espada llena de sangre a centímetros de su rostro…

Dark, se interpuso en el camino de la espada, ahora un charco de sangre se formaba a su alrededor, había esquivado a los demonios como pudo y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba salvo a su único amigo y a su verdadero amor

Manny aprovecha la oportunidad y con sus garras da con un gran corte en el pecho de Ocaso

Un fuerte grito de olor se escucho en todo el lugar, ahora todo el mal que estaba desolando esas tierras había desaparecido y los dos demonios que estaban aun con vida solo mostraron una sonrisa y después de eso ambos se hicieron polvo que fue arrastrado por los vientos

Ambos chicos se arrodillaron ante Dark, observando como se desangraba lentamente

-Frida….debes…irte…..o no podrás volver…a tu mundo…-

-No me iré sin ti Dark, no después de lo que hiciste para salvarme-

-Frida….ten…-Le da su mas preciado objeto, la espada que lo acompaño tantos años

-Dark…no puedo aceptar esto, es tuyo-

-Frida…el día que yo…-

-¿Dark? ¡Despierta! ¡No puedes morir, no aquí!- Frida desconsolada por la muerte de aquel chico que dio todo por ella ahora estaba muerto y nada lo haría volver-

-Frida, debemos irnos, eso habría querido Dark-

Frida no dice una palabra, solo toma el único recuerdo de Dark y junto a Manny se dirigen al lugar por donde habían llegado pero no sabían como volver a su mundo, el único que lo sabía era Dark

Ambos chicos estaban tristes, la ultima voluntar de Dark no seria cumplida pero Frida toma el yoyo que le había dado ese extraño sujeto y al hacerlo girar un portal a la ciudad milagro se abre

-Frida, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-No lo se, una voz me lo susurro al oído-

Ambos chicos solo fueron al portal para volver a sus hogares pero nadie supo lo que en realidad le había pasado a Dark.

En secreto Frida junto a Manny le habían hecho una tumba especial para el, en ella estaba grabada una inscripción que decía:

"_**Aquí, el demonio con corazón humano descansa en paz, aquel que dio su vida por amor"**_

Frida va a dejar una flor en agradecimiento a todo lo que hizo por ella y cada vez que la deja vuelve a sentir esa seguridad que le daba Dark

**Bueno que les parece**

**Un final un poco triste**

**Pero yo soy así, me gusta que las cosas terminen mal**

**Espero que encuentren el mensaje secreto que dejo y que disfruten de esta historia**

**Y para los que todavía no se dieron cuenta, yo soy Dark**

**Bueno saludos**


End file.
